megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ame no Uzume
Ame no Uzume is a demon in the series. History Ame no Uzume is the goddess of dawn and revelry in the Shinto religion of Japan. She famously relates to the tale of the missing sun deity, Amaterasu. Amaterasu's brother, the storm god Susano-o, had vandalized her sacred buildings and brutally killed one of her maidens because she refused to trust him. In turn, Amaterasu became terrified of his wrath and retreated into a cave. The world, without the illumination of the sun, became dark and the gods could not lure Amaterasu out of her hiding place. The clever Uzume overturned a tub near the cave entrance and began a dance on it, tearing off her clothing in front of the other deities. They considered this so comical that they laughed heartily at the sight. Amaterasu heard them, and peered out to see what all the fuss was about. When she opened the cave, she saw her glorious reflection in a mirror which Uzume had placed on a tree, and slowly emerged from her hiding spot. At that moment, the god Ame-no-Tajikarawo dashed forth and closed the cave behind her, refusing to budge so that she could no longer retreat. Another god tied a magic rope across the entrance. The deities Ame-no-Koyane and Ame-no-Futodama then asked Amaterasu to rejoin the divine. She agreed, and light was restored to the earth. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Amatsu Race *Majin Tensei: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Ronde: Megami Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Priestess Arcana, as '''Virgo' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Persona 5: Lovers Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Like Divine race demons, Megami are not actually weak to Sword attacks, but take normal damage from them and resist everything else, making them only weak to Sword by comparison. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Ame no Uzume was shortened to Uzume. If the Demi-fiend allows her to talk with Sarutahiko, her mythic consort, in a random battle, they will start a one-off special conversation, and Sarutahiko will eventually offer her an emerald (symbol of marriage) and leave. Uzume is the lowest-level member of the Megami clan obtainable by the Demi-fiend, and is needed to obtain Amaterasu in the Cathedral of Shadows through a sacrificial fusion between Yatagarasu and Take-Mikazuchi with her as the sacrifice. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ame no Uzume appears as support for Take-Mikazuchi when he acts as the boss of the Shibuya Metro instance. She later appears in NPC form in the Nakano Stone Site bronze instance, where Sarutahiko acts as the final boss. When items with her soul stone and Sarutahiko's soul stone are equipped, a player is able to use the skill Sexy Dance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ame no Uzume appears as a client of the protagonist in Sector Eridanus, and requests he meet with Futotama in order to find Lady Amaterasu, who has gotten lost in the immensity of the Schwarzwelt. Once the meeting has occurred in Sector Fornax, the protagonist acquires a special mirror designed to destroy illusions; using it with the lone Kinmamon in Eridanus will cause her to shed her illusion and reveal herself as Amaterasu. Ame no Uzume and Futotama appear and are comforted by Amaterasu, leaving after rewarding the protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ame no Uzume is the only member of the Amatsu Race without a fusion restriction and can be fused by default. She can be summoned through a special fusion of Napaea and Kabuso. Ame no Uzume can teach Flynn the Dekunda skill through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ame no Uzume can be fused by a special fusion of Napaea and Kabuso. She can teach Nanashi the Scratch Dance and Media skills through her Demon Whisper. Ame no Uzume benefits from learning healing and Light skills. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Ame no Uzume is the second Persona of the Priestess Arcana. As she ranks up, all of her stat increases go into Agility and Luck. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Ame no Uzume will yield a Petradi Stone. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Ame no Uzume is the first persona of the Aeon Arcana. She can only be fused once the protagonist achieves level 18. ''Persona 5'' Ame-no-Uzume is the fourth Persona of the Lovers Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. She is the first usable Persona to learn the Mazio skill and the first Persona to learn the Tentarafoo skill. Ame-no-Uzume is also one of three Personas to learn the Divine Grace skill and one of four to learn Shock Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Ame-no-Uzume yields the Senryou Yakusha sword for Yusuke Kitagawa, which has 160 ATK, 90 ACC and increases Yusuke's Strength stat by 5. Ame-no-Uzume is also the subject of one of Caroline and Justine's requests for ranking up the Strength Confidant. The protagonist must fuse an Ame-no-Uzume with the Dodge Psy skill and present it to the twins. One method is to level up Kin-Ki to learn Dodge Psy and then fuse it with Sui-Ki to summon an Ame-no-Uzume with the Dodge Psy skill. Yusuke Kitagawa will reference Ame-no-Uzume's dance when the group reaches the door at the end of Akzeriyyuth in Mementos if it is blocked. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Aminoz, she has the power Team Spirit, which has her cheer on allies to victory. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' S-Rank Ame No Uzume can be obtained on Jin's Route by getting a S-Rank in the last several missions of Center Makai. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Sabbatma\Innate Light Mana Aid\Innate Dekunda\24 Spring of Life\25 |Specialfusion= Fairy Napaea + Beast Kabuso }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Persona= |-| Royal Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Normal= |-| S-Rank= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia * In Megami Ibunroku Persona, Ame no Uzume disrobes for two of her attack animations (Happy Dance and Sexy Dance) in reference to her mythological background. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Personas Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas